projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Protection of Craftia Party
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Protection of Craftia Party' 克拉夫地亚保护党 ' ''Kèlāfūdìyà Bǎohù Dǎng ' '''Partai Perlindungan Kraftia' |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leaders | width="50%" align="left"|Percy Raymond Gary Smith John Anderson Bartholomew Riley Owen Gold Edwin Stevenson Christopher Payne Alex McCain |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|21 March 1947 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Dissolved | width="50%" align="left"|13 October 1996 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Merged into | width="50%" align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Social conservatism Right-wing populism Protectionism Craftian nationalism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Right-wing |- ! width="50%" align="left"|In government (federal) | width="50%" align="left"|1947–1951 1959–1963 1990 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Orange |} The Protection of Craftia Party (PCP, known as the Protection Party or simply Protection) was a right-wing conservative political party that existed in Craftia during the latter half of the 20th century. The Protection Party was the Province of Craftia's first organised major right-wing party, formed as a result of the inability of the Free Trade Party and Country Party of Craftia to defeat the dominant National Labour Party in the 1945 election. It was formed in 1947 by a combination of socially conservative Labour Party dissidents who disapproved of their party's emphasis on democratic socialism and perceived radicalism, and anti-socialist farmers and graziers. Its ideology was described as right-wing populist, strongly protectionist and socially conservative. It was the only party to campaign against the abolition of the White Craftia Policy during its dismantlement. During its existence, the Protection Party only formed a majority government twice (1947–1951 and 1959–1963), and the formation of the liberal conservative National Party of Craftia caused it to steadily lose support through its later years. By the late 1960s, the Nationals had largely replaced Protection as the National Labour Party's main right-of-centre rival. However, as Labour's popularity waned after the mid-1970s, Protection became the main opposition force against the increasingly centrist National Party. The party's support peaked for the last time at the 1989 election, where longtime leader Edwin Stevenson was able to form a minority government with the reluctant parliamentary support of the Nationals. However, the rapid rise of the Craftian Conservative Party from 1990 ultimately caused the Protection of Craftia Party's demise, losing parliamentary representation at the 1992 election and being dissolved in 1996. Federal party leaders Federal election results ImageSize = width:670 height:240 PlotArea = width:570 height:160 left:30 bottom:60 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:60 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:0 PlotData= bar:% color:orange width:18 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S bar:1947 from:start till:47.70 text:47.70 bar:1948 from:start till:41.23 text:41.23 bar:1951 from:start till:24.64 text:24.64 bar:1953 from:start till:13.61 text:13.61 bar:1956 from:start till:21.17 text:21.17 bar:1957 from:start till:23.54 text:23.54 bar:1959 from:start till:40.14 text:40.14 bar:1962 from:start till:42.69 text:42.69 bar:1963 from:start till:3.22 text:3.22 bar:1966 from:start till:5.24 text:5.24 bar:1968 from:start till:6.14 text:6.14 bar:1971 from:start till:13.99 text:13.99 bar:1974 from:start till:14.89 text:14.89 bar:1976 from:start till:25.51 text:25.51 bar:1979 from:start till:22.46 text:22.46 bar:1982 from:start till:13.10 text:13.10 bar:1984 from:start till:17.48 text:17.48 bar:1986 from:start till:23.35 text:23.35 bar:1989 from:start till:34.93 text:34.93 bar:1992 from:start till:0.86 text:0.86 bar:1995 from:start till:0.11 text:0.11 }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 31 | 81,308 | 47.70% | | 47.70% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Minority government | Percy Raymond |- | 1948 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 66,913 | 41.23% | | 6.47% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Percy Raymond |- | 1951 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 18 | | 24.64% | | 16.59% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Coalition (NPC–PCP) | Percy Raymond |- | 1953 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 8 | 15,064 | 13.61% | | 11.03% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | John Anderson |- | 1956 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 | 17,483 | 21.17% | | 7.56% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition | John Anderson |- | 1957 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 21,373 | 23.54% | | 2.37% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | John Anderson |- | 1959 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 28 | 26,062 | 40.14% | | 16.60% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Gary Smith |- | 1962 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 24,175 | 42.69% | | 2.55% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Gary Smith |- | 1963 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 41 | 1,823 | 3.22% | | 39.47% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Bart Riley |- | 1966 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 3,634 | 5.24% | | 2.02% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Bart Riley |- | 1968 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 5,814 | 6.14% | | 0.90% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Owen Gold |- | 1971 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | | 13.99% | | 7.85% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Edwin Stevenson |- | 1974 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | | 14.89% | | 0.90% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition | Edwin Stevenson |- | 1976 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 | 87,282 | 25.51% | | 10.62% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition | Edwin Stevenson |- | 1979 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 89,925 | 22.46% | | 3.05% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition | Edwin Stevenson |- | 1982 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 14 | | 13.10% | | 9.36% | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Edwin Stevenson |- | 1984 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | | 17.48% | | 4.38% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Edwin Stevenson |- | 1986 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | 94,446 | 23.35% | | 5.87% | 3rd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Edwin Stevenson |- | 1989 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 8 | 159,205 | 34.93% | | 11.58% | 2nd | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (PCP–NPC) | Edwin Stevenson |- | 1992 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 26 | 5,216 | 0.86% | | 34.17% | 5th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Chris Payne |- | 1995 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 756 | 0.11% | | 0.75% | 5th | style="background-color: lightgrey" |''No seats'' | Chris Payne |}